Nanopores have been used in label-free single-molecule studies, including investigations of chemical reactions, nucleic acid analysis, and applications in sensing. Nanopores are powerful single-molecule analytical tools that enable the study of fundamental problems in chemistry and biology, including, for example, protein folding, enzymatic activity, and chemical reactions. Beyond basic research, nanopores are useful in various biotech applications, such as DNA sequencing and biosensing.